


see your heart (and raise you mine)

by SpicyReyes



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domesticity, Episode: s03e13 Til Death Do Us Part, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, i took the coward's gay and made it braver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyReyes/pseuds/SpicyReyes
Summary: Obviously, the secret to becoming a mortal is to love someone. That's clearly what Maze meant when she pointed out the way his tie to Chloe effected him, surely.Therefore, all he needed to do to kill Pierce was make the man love someone.And, through lack of options, the simplest candidate was...him.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Comments: 17
Kudos: 201





	see your heart (and raise you mine)

**Author's Note:**

> so I started watching lucifer and it hit all my favorite tropes and then I got to fake married??? and I can't believe they didn't play with this relationship more I NEEDED it  
> so here's an au where lucifer takes maze's suggestion and rockets off in a completely different direction, as he does

Lucifer’s understanding of emotion was, admittedly, rather limited. He understood the spectrum, in theory, and had a rather good grasp on how they got all tied together, but when it came to direct empathy, he tended to falter. 

He did understand this much, though: to some degree, he loved Chloe Decker, and Chloe made him human with her mere presence due to it. 

Love, therefore, as Linda would put it, _was_ vulnerability. 

So, it would stand to reason that it would be the thing that could finally break through _Cain’s_ immortal torment. 

“If you want me to kill you,” Lucifer said, kicking back against Pierce’s moved desk, “You’re going to have to _want_ to be human.”

Pierce rolled his eyes. “I want to _die,”_ he reminded him. “Deepest desire, remember? ‘Wanting’ isn’t the issue.”

“No, no,” Lucifer said, leaning in. “You _want_ your suffering to end,” he said. “I bleed around the detective because, with her, I _enjoy_ humanity. I actively want it. I _allow_ myself, for a short time, to be mortal.”

“That sounds like bullshit,” Pierce said. “Put my desk back.”

“When I’m done with it,” Lucifer dismissed. “Meanwhile, _you,_ my friend, must learn to _enjoy_ all that humanity has to offer.”

“I’ve lived as a human since the _creation_ of them, Lucifer,” Pierce said. “I’ve done everything.”

“And gotten _sick_ of everything,” Lucifer said. “You need to take an interest again, get really _invested_ in the flow of the world down in this little local cesspool.”

“You’re wasting your time,” Pierce told him, turning around to leave his office. “Fix my furniture.”

He disappeared out the door. With a heavy sigh, Lucifer got to his feet, following after him.

He’d fix the office later, he supposed.

  
  
  
  
  


Chloe let out a huff, hanging up the phone and slumping in her chair. 

“And what prompts our poor posture on this day, detective?” Lucifer asked, grinning at her. “Has your spawn gotten up to more mischief?” 

Chloe shot him a _look._ “Why? Did you teach her something else?”

“Not if you haven’t encountered it, clearly,” Lucifer said. “What is it, then?”

“The case,” she said. “There’s a house in the neighborhood for sale, and we could use it to go undercover, but apparently the owner will only rent to couples. Something about maintaining the neighborhood.” 

“Well, then,” Lucifer said. “I suppose you and I-...”

“I’m _burned,_ Lucifer,” she reminded him. “I was all over that crime scene, they know I’m a cop.”

“Well, then, I suppose I will-...”

He stopped.

“...Actually,” Lucifer said, slowly, “Perhaps we should pass this along, Detective.”

Chloe stared at him, incredulous. “You wanna give up on it?”

“No, no, not at all,” Lucifer said. “However, if we are going into undercover work, few partners would be as efficient at my side as you. It would be better, surely, to let someone else do the field work. Someone...like our Lieutenant, perhaps.” 

_“Pierce?”_ Chloe asked. “You want me to ask _Pierce_ to go undercover?” She stopped, then, narrowing her eyes. “What are you up to, Lucifer? Are you- You’re not trying to get him out of the office so you can do something stupid, right?”

“Like what?” Lucifer asked. “I already rearranged his office.”

Chloe gaped. “You _what?”_

“It was rather nice,” Lucifer said. “A nice, comforting environment, very welcoming. It’s no wonder he hated it, that man is as closed off as one could be.” 

“Lucifer, don’t get me fired,” she sighed. “And we’re not making Pierce do it. Besides, who would we even put him with?”

“A good question,” Lucifer said. “He needs someone very, _very_ human, if he’s going to appreciate things. Obviously he doesn’t have my abilities, so your enigma is unnecessary. Better someone boring.” 

“Don’t say Dan,” Chloe warned immediately.

“Oh, good idea, detective,” Lucifer cooed. “Ah...that’s so perfectly disgusting. I do want him to _enjoy_ humanity, though, not get even sicker of it.”

“I have no idea what you’re even talking about,” Chloe told him, flatly. “Is Pierce part of the metaphor, now? What’s he? An angel?”

Lucifer let out a harsh bark of laughter. _“Pierce,_ an _angel?_ Not in the slightest. He’s about the farthest thing, behind yours truly.”

“Oh, thrilling,” Chloe sighed. _“Another_ devil. What’s his ability, then? Can he make you tell your darkest secrets?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Lucifer said. “No, he’s perfectly ordinary. Other than the immortality.” 

“Immortality,” Chloe echoed. “Did you decide he had that before or _after_ he almost died saving my life?” 

“Well, obviously, he wasn’t going to _die,”_ Lucifer said. “That’s why he could shove you out of the way, see, because it absolutely would have killed you, but he didn’t know if it could kill him. And it couldn’t. Whatever you are to me, you don’t have the same effect on him.”

Chloe blinked. “That….was almost sweet, Lucifer. Minus your weird biblical lore thing.” 

“Yes, well,” Lucifer said. “That means we simply need to find someone who _does_ have that effect. If he’s going to die-...”

“Whoa, back up,” Chloe said. “I know he’s a jerk, but don’t want him _dead,_ Lucifer.” 

“Oh, _I_ don’t want him dead,” Lucifer said. “It’s much more complicated than that. See, Pierce-...”

Chloe held up a hand, stopping him short. “The case,” she said, firmly. “Back on the _case._ We need a couple. Are you going to be helpful, or are you going to keep trying to fit Pierce into your bible study?” 

“The bible is a dreadfully dull read,” Lucifer told her. “But, fine. You need a couple, I need to get to Pierce. Two beautiful white birds with a single stone - there’s an irony, there, that you don’t even appreciate, detective.” 

“I’m sure,” she said. “You have a couple, then?” 

“Of course,” Lucifer said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I suppose I should go propose.”

“You-...what?”

Lucifer turned around, walking across the office….right toward Pierce’s door.

“Oh, goddammit,” Chloe cursed, hoping to her feet, rushing after him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Pierce looked like he was considering renewing his status as the world’s most notorious murderer. 

“Oh, don’t be so sour, Pierce,” Lucifer told him, from the passenger seat of the moving van. “This is our opportunity to learn more about each other.”

“I don’t need to know anything about you, except if you can kill me,” Pierce said. “And _you_ don’t need to know anything about _me-...”_

“Except if I can kill you,” Lucifer finished. “But, see, that’s just it. I know that _I_ can be hurt because we’ve found something that _creates_ vulnerability for me. You need to make some sort of earthly connection that makes you _want_ to be alive - my father will only ever let you die if it’s an inconvenience, somehow, surely.” 

“Great,” Pierce sighed. “So I want it to be over, and you want me to do it again.” 

“Precisely,” Lucifer said. “Just the once, then you can join your brother in hell and be free of it all.”

Pierce eyed him sidelong. “I don’t want to be anywhere near Abel.” 

“Really? Still?” Lucifer asked. “Suppose that’s fair. I’d make my promises to arrange things properly, but I sort of signed off on it all, so you’ll have to take it up with someone else. I’d be happy to put a word in, of course, but they would have to come up _here_ to talk. The door would simply be locked behind me if I went there, now.” 

“Can he do that?”

“Well, I don’t know,” Lucifer said. “If he can stick my wings back on six times in a row, I imagine he can do what he wants, can’t he?” 

Pierce looked to Lucifer’s shoulders, his back toward the window as he twisted in his seat to watch Pierce in return. “Your wings keep coming back?” he asked.

“Yes,” Lucifer sighed. “If awakening after a near-death experience is anything as exhausting as me waking up after cutting the things off to find a bright and healthy new pair, I don’t blame you for getting tired of it. It’s only been a few days, for me, and I’m already going mad.”

“You cut them off every day?” Pierce asked. “Yourself?”

“Well, I keep trying to enlist help,” Lucifer said. “But everyone seems to be of the opinion it is mindless self-mutilation, so I had to get creative. For the moment, though, I’ve paused my endeavors in favor of simply ignoring them. If I never use them, they may as well not exist.”

“I don’t think that’s how that works.”

Lucifer huffed. “Well, _no,_ it isn’t, but my closet was starting to fill up with angel feathers, so I had to try _something.”_

“You keep severed angel wings in your _closet?”_

Lucifer looked at him as though that were a stupid question. “What else am I meant to do with them?”

“....Anything, Lucifer,” Pierce said. “Literally anything else.”

“Yes, well,” Lucifer said, sitting back. “I believe they’ve been removed and burned, now. I didn’t make much effort to hide them, so either Amenadiel or Maze must have taken matters into their own hands.” 

Pierce shook his head, looking away, unable to even _begin_ to respond to that.

“We’ve got the pictures, yes?” Lucifer asked, twisting even further to look into the back.

“Everything’s back there,” Pierce said. “Both of us have clothes, the house is furnished, there are some basic things to add to the cover-...”

“And a lovely engagement photo where you _refused_ to smile.” 

“It just has to serve a purpose,” Pierce said, flatly. “You don’t need to get so invested in it.”

“What?” Lucifer looked at him, half offended. “If _I,_ the fallen prince himself, can be made mortal by lowering myself to a game of monopoly, then _you_ can gain some hint of mortality from engaging in a week of domestic bliss.”

“It’ll make me _wish_ I could die, anyway,” Pierce muttered.

“That’s the spirit, Pierce,” Lucifer cheered. “Now, some important things to cover. Are we going to be having sex?”

Pierce choked. “Fucking-... _No._ ”

“Terrible shame,” Lucifer said. “And I don’t suppose our marriage is an open arrangement, either, is it?”

“I don’t care what you do,” Pierce muttered, grip shifting on the steering wheel, him finally starting to drive.

“That’s a no, then,” Lucifer said.

Pierce shot him a glance sideways. “That’s not-...”

“Yes, well, you sounded rather irate about it,” Lucifer said. “Polyamory without full mutual consent is simply adultery.” 

“Like that bothers you.”

“It doesn’t,” Lucifer agreed, immediately. “But it sounds as though it bothers _you,_ and therefore it matters.” 

“Why the fuck are you treating this like we’re doing something real?” Pierce demanded. “You’re way too invested in this.”

 _“Because,_ Pierce,” Lucifer said. “This is my opportunity to determine what it is you need in the terms of a personal relationship. It is _vital_ for finding the person who will be your weakness.” 

“I can’t believe this,” Pierce muttered. “You want to set me up with someone, in case that means I can die?” 

“Yes.”

“I’ve-...” Pierce grit his teeth, shaking his head. “I’ve loved people before. It doesn’t change anything.” 

“Perhaps you’ve not done it properly,” Lucifer suggested. 

“For the sake of both our sanity, I’m gonna forget you said that,” Pierce told him. “But next time we see Decker, I’m punching you.” 

“Our domesticity is crumbling already,” Lucifer said. “I can’t imagine how you’ve lived this long and not learned how to be more charming.” 

“The same way you never learned to shut up.”

“Oh, no, that’s very simple,” Lucifer replied easily. “I never _need_ to be quiet, so long as the people I’m talking _to_ are not Detective Decker, as I can talk myself out of most anyone else’s ill opinions.” 

“Yeah, well, shut that off,” Pierce told him. “We’re trying to get a killer after us. One way or another, we’ve got to piss them off.” 

“Or convince them we’re on their side,” Lucifer suggested. “Or, better yet, simply be such _good neighbors_ that we learn the dirty secrets of the whole street.” 

“Well, whatever we do, we need to do it quick,” Pierce said. “I don’t want to be out here any longer than I have to be.”

Lucifer hummed, not responding to that - he, for one, had no intention of rushing things.

He was getting to the heart of Marcus Pierce, if he had to gut the man to do it. 


End file.
